1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with an original document reading device that opens and closes an opening in an upper face of the apparatus main body and an original document holder that is openably and closably supported by the original document reading device.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet of paper by electrography, such as a copy machine, a printer, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) and the like, has been known. One example is that an opening 102a is formed in an upper face of an apparatus main body 102 and opened and closed by an original document reading device 103 for replacement of a drum unit, a toner cartridge and the like (not illustrated), as shown in FIG. 15.
The original document reading device 103 is provided with an original document holder 104 for fixing an original document on a reading surface by pressing the original document from above. The original document holder 104 is supported openable and closable with respect to the original document reading device 103. As a result, when the original document reading device 103 is opened while the original document holder 104 is left open as shown in FIG. 15, during replacement of a drum unit, a toner cartridge and the like, the original document holder 104 projects largely from the apparatus main body 102, so that a center of gravity of an image forming apparatus 101 as a whole will shift. Accordingly, the installation of the image forming apparatus 101 will be unstable. Especially when an automatic document feeder (ADF) is attached to the original document holder 104, the original document holder 104 as a whole increases in weight. In such a case, the installation of the image forming apparatus 101 will be more unstable.
In order to solve the abovementioned problem, a configuration is proposed for an image forming apparatus. The configuration includes a lock mechanism that restricts opening of an upper cover member when a platen cover is opened. The image forming apparatus includes the upper cover member and an original document reading device. The upper cover member covering an upper face of an apparatus main body is openable and closable. The original document reading device is disposed inside a space provided above in the upper cover member. The platen cover of the original document reading device and the upper cover member open in the same direction.
In addition, another configuration is proposed for an image forming apparatus. The other configuration includes a moving mechanism that causes an original document pressing part to move in the same direction as an original document reading part synchronously with an open movement of the original document reading part. This image forming apparatus includes the original document reading part that is openable and closable with respect to an apparatus main body and the original document pressing part openable and closable in the same direction as an opening/closing direction of the original document reading part.